currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinese 1 fen coin
This article is about the coin of the People's Republic of China. For more Chinese coins denominated at 1 fen, see Chinese 1 fen coin (disambiguation). China |value= 0.01 yuan |years= 1955–2015 |mass= 0.67 g |diameter= 18 mm |thickness= 1.35 mm |composition= aluminum |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title |reverse= of rice, value, year }} The 1 fen coin is a current circulation piece of the People's Republic of China. It has been distributed in a single type by the People's Bank of China since December 1, 1957, with the most recent issue being released in 2015. The piece was produced in circulation quantities at the and facilities of the China Banknote Printing and Minting Corporation from 1955 to 1992, and has been manufactured solely for collectors since 1993. The 1 fen piece is currently legal tender in its country of origin, carrying a face value equivalent to 0.01 renminbi. It is also used officially in Zimbabwe and unofficially in neighboring Mongolia and North Korea and parts of Hong Kong, Macau, Myanmar and Vietnam. Due to its low purchasing power, however, it is no longer common in circulation. The coin is composed of an alloy of aluminum and magnesium and measures 0.67 grams in mass, 18 millimeters in diameter, and 1.35 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both of the piece's rims are raised and undecorated. An illustration of the is displayed in the middle of the coin's obverse. Such a depiction features the and the five from the inside a circular border consisting of a and sheaves of and . Printed clockwise along the rim above the emblem is the name of the People's Republic of China in , "中華人民共和國" ( : Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó). The coin's face value is written as "壹分" (pinyin: yī fēn), for "one fen", on a single line in the center of the reverse. The character style of this inscription depends on the manufacturing mint: a "modern" style is used on pieces minted in Shenyang while a more "stylized" character style is utilized on coins struck in Shanghai. Engraved above this text is another representation of the coin's face value, the "1", and surrounding both values is a consisting of tied of rice. The appearance of the rice slightly differs between coins struck at Shanghai and Shenyang. The date of minting appears below the grain, where it is curved in a counterclockwise direction along the coin's lower rim. The total mintage of the 1 fen coin is currently unknown. Most of the examples that have been produced are business strikes, although a small number of Brilliant Uncirculated pieces and around 245,485 proofs have also also manufactured. All of the uncirculated and proof coins have been sold in official mint and proof sets by the People's Bank of China. According to Modern China Coins, a website focusing on modern Chinese coins, 1991-dated trial strikes of the 1 fen piece are also reported to exist. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – *Colnect – *Numista – *Modern China Coins – 1 Fen * * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Coins of China Category:Coins with Chinese inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Renminbi Category:Round coins